omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lessa
|-|Human Form= |-|Demon God= Character Synopsis Lessa 「''레사''」 is a lead character in the LESSA webtoon series. He known as "The God of The Void". Originally Lessa was a common goat, absolute purity, personifying everything beautiful in newly created living nature. It is because of this that Ra chose it as the vessel for the absolute destroyer of the Dark Lessa, suppressing it with the purity of this creation. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C '| '''3-C '| High 3-A', likely '''Low 2-C ' Verse: Lessa Name: Lessa, The Goat Gender: Male Age: 3000 years old Classification: God of The Void, Vessel of Dark LessaRa, The Goat, Demon God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Can wield energy whether it's dark energy or light), Void Manipulation (Lessa is a deity of the Void and due to this he has the ability to use Nothingness), Darkness Manipulation (Can use the primordial darkness that previous inhabited the universe), Space Manipulation (Can cause Space to expand and distort), Blackhole Manipulation (Can create and dictate the force of Blackholes), Aura (Can produce aura's that destroy anything that comes into contact with him), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, Dark Lessa can endlessely ressurect Lessa as he's merely her vessel), Soul Manipulation (Can damage and destroy the spiritual essence within ones body), Barrier Creation, Sealing (Can one others into the void), Existence Erasure (Can ultimately erase ones existence), ETC. Destructive Ability: Building Level '(Can completely level entire Skyscrapers. Completely destroyed a building by powering up) | '''Galaxy Level '(Should be comparable to Ra's manifesation, of which is a burning bird the size of the galaxy) | '''High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ '(has access to nearly all of Dark Lessa's power. Should be comparable to The Heirs of Light, some of which can devour most of Time and others who govern the concept of Souls and Time itself. Exists as a 4th Dimensional Entity far beyond the universe. Potentially could surpass Dark Lessa herself) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(Can dodge sound based abilities) | '''Massively FTL+ '(On par with Ra's avatar, who is this fast by virtue of it's size alone. Ra's manifesation can also traverse the universe at fast speeds. Lessa can resist the pull of a Blackhole) | 'Immeasurable '(Is a 4th Dimensional Being that exceeds the idea of Space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | '''likely '''Stellar '(Can resist being pulled in by a Blackhole while past it's Event Horizon) | 'Immeasurable '(Higher Dimensional in nature) 'Striking Ability: Building Level '(Can destroy entire Skyscrapers) | 'Galactic '(Ra's avatar is the size of a Galaxy. Lessa isn't far behind Ra's manifestation) | '''High Universal, likely Universal+ '(Shouldn't be weaker than the Heirs of Light, who can consume most of Time and can govern the concept of Time) 'Durability: Building Level | Galaxy Level | High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ ' 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: 'Hundreds of Meters | likely '''Galatic '| '''High Universal, likely Universal+ ' 'Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Human Form | Demon God | True Form ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shift Space- Lessa subdues a two-dimensional or three-dimensional plane of space and it becomes like a canvas, which can be easily stretched, cut, shortened and enlarged. So, the simplest application of the ability is simply to cut the space together with the object or opponent. On the site of the cut, the space simply disappears and, at the completion of the Lessa's changes, it is pulled together by the edges, trying to close the gap. That is, what was on the spot cut without a trace disappears, and in its place the place rises that was on the sides. Another, more "accurate" ability to use the ability is to move the space without destroying. This allows you to move yourself or objects with the enemy by moving in the plane with the same contraction. Thus, you can instantly move yourself to the likeness of teleportation for quick and sudden attacks *'Spatial Holes:' creates a small hole, which sucks enemy attacks a dozen times more than herself. Spirit Body: 'The real, the huge body of Lessa still retains the signs of the goat, forming a semblance of a typical demon species with a force almost comparable to Ra. *'Manifestations - for dealing with people, Lessa can create physical bodies in the lower world, completely identical to the human, but with high physical characteristics and abilities. Also, when the human form is destroyed, another body, completely composed of ice, can create. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Immortals Category:Sealers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Angels Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Lessa